In addition to conventional practice for holding plastic trash bags open by placing them in an open container with bag edge stretched over the lip numerous devices have been used or proposed for temporary insertion in the bag opening while it is being filled either while hanging from a supporting structure or lying on the ground or floor to accommodate leaf raking or sweeping of debris into the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,785 discloses a portable bag holder for detachably mounting a flexible garbage bag with means for clamping the bag opening edge and including an elongated lip for facilitating passage of materials through the bag opening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,139 discloses a spreading device which includes relatively rigid elongated members pivotally connected with projections to engage a bag opening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,157 discloses a bag spreader in the form of a relatively rigid plastic hoop temporarily and served into the open mouth of a flexible plastic trash bag which includes integral external spikes adapted to be driven into the ground through the bag. An incline or guide is disclosed to ease the raking of leaves into the bag a number of additional prior art devices are described in the Background of the Invention of such patent.